Management systems, for example management systems that manage a network of managed objects, typically catalog information, such as events, alert and tickets for different managed objects of a system. For example, the job of the management system is to find problems like operating system problems, application failures, website failures, directory failures, database or SQL (Structured Query Language) server problems, etc. In general, a management system surfaces these problems to a user through a console located on a user accessible device.
Surfacing problems to a console can be problematic. For example, a user must have the console open and running as well as being viewed constantly. If a user has the console closed or if the user is not looking at the console, or does not have access to the console because he is in a remote location, then the user does not know that there has been a problem with one of the managed objects. In addition, the user can receive problems in the console that they do not care about.
A management system can also surface problems to a user through email notifications, email notifications can be said to “push” data to a user. Some systems can generate email data which can be “aggregated” into an email inbox. However, to receive an email notification, a user must have advance knowledge of what information is available or the user risks a flood of mail and or noise. In addition, email data can get lost with many other types of correspondences.
Really Simple Syndication, Rapid Site Syndication and Rich Site Syndication all refer to an emerging technology called RSS used on the Internet. RSS has the ability to access a vast amount of information that exists on the world wide web. Instead of a user browsing websites for information of interest, RSS data feeds send information of interest to a user directly. An RSS feed can be said to “pull” data into an aggregator. In general, RSS feeds data, such as a news syndications or weblogs, using a RSS feed. A user of the RSS feeds can install a RSS aggregator to periodically poll and retrieve information when the RSS feed finds new feed items. After the RSS aggregator retrieves information from a RSS feed, new feed items are displayed to a user. For example, if a user has a subscription to a New York Times RSS feed, the user's RSS aggregator will retrieve feed item found by the RSS feed to be displayed to a user. Tagging is also an emerging technology on the Internet. Tags are used to add metadata to websites and components in a website, for example a news article.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.